The New Sword Art Online
by Jemuzu Rei
Summary: Alex, Cyn and Allsion were ready to have a good time in the new Sword Art Online 2: The Forgotten Castle, but announcements have been made and challenge the capability of the players. What adventures await? Is this Sword Art Online all over again? Find out here
1. Its Time

Chapter 1: Its Time

It was 2026 in Japan, Alex, Cyn, and Allison were heading towards Alex's house. He had 2 brand new Amuspheres and one that was bought on its release day. They had logged on to the Amuspheres and selected a recreation of SAO (Sword Art Online) with the title Sword Art Online 2: The Forgotten Castle. The video game was a full-dive virtual world just like Sword Art Online, but now it had a log out button. Alex was a master in one-handed sword skills just like the legendary Kirito, who logs on from time to time with Asuna. Cyn likes to use a new weapon called a Syth, and Allison was a Blacksmith. The world was a beautiful castle named Aincrad, a "remake" you can say of the original Aincrad.

"Hey, Cyn, Allison, follow me." Alex said with a bright smile on his face. He lead his friends into the main floor where Kirito was making an announcement to the players about an update, but something was wrong, Kirito usually had a smile, but today he had a look of disbelief and stress as he grinded his teeth. Then he spoke.

"Uh.. Hey Aincrad, as you know, we have tried to make SAO 2 as alike as SAO as we could, but someone has hacked our system and back-up, and also into your...", Kirito shed a tear and spoke again.

"He hacked into all of your Amuspheres and Nerve Gears if you're using them, and now every time you die the Nerve Gears will send out microwaves frying your brain, and the Amuspheres will electrify you to death." With those words Kirito fell on his knees and cried and Asuna 's cries could be heard too. Everyone gasped, cried, or logged out. However, Alex, Cyn and Allison were ready to face this head on.


	2. The Beginning

Chapter 2: The Beginning

Alex, Cyn and Allison were heading towards the front of the crowd. Once at the front, Alex used his jumping skill to jump onto the announcement stage.

"Kirito, do you have any suspects on who this guy is?" Alex questioned.

"There have been some, but they all have been proven not guilty." Kirito responded.

"Alex, get down, you're attracting to much attention!" Cyn yelled.

"What do you mean Cyn?" Alex asked.

"I mean you know how shy I am!" Cyn exclaimed walking towards Alex. _SLAP! _The sound of Cyn's hand smacking Alex was heard through out the whole floor.

"Ow! What was that for?!" Alex asked while raising his voice.

"For being a bad brother!" Cyn yelled, and then walked off the stage.

Alex and Cyn kept arguing while Allison kept asking questions. A few hours later Allison and Cyn found each other in the outer area of floor 65.

"Cyn, where's Alex?"

"He logged out cause he got pissed at me, he's probably trying to get into my room, but I locked my door."

"Ugh.. Thanks Cyn, I'm gonna log out to see what Alex is up to." Allison made a swiping hand jester bringing down the menu screen, tapped player, and then log off. She turned into pixels and ended up in the guest room in Alex's house. She got up and walked towards the upstairs hallway where Cyn was still on the Amusphere, while Alex was using a bobby pin to get into Cyn's room.

"Alex! WHAT IN THE WORLD ARE YOU DOING?!"

"OH GOD! You know not to sneak up on me like that!" Alex yelled while grabbing his chest as if he's having a heart attack.

"WHAT THE HELL ALEX!" Cyn came out the room yelling at Alex.

The friends were arguing for a while. After arguing, the friends logged back in to look for their first suspect, Kayaba Akihiko, who is has never been found in real life but has been found in video games. Kayaba was a good suspect, but Alex, Cyn and Allison can't find him without a lead.


	3. The First Suspect

"Ugh... We're never going to find him are we guys?" Alex sighed in disappointment. He really wanted to crack the case, he was a really leader-type guy. Also he is one of those people who doesn't like giving up, but this time many leads has lead him to nothing.

"Alex, come on, we're going to find him and.._muffled talking_.. What the? Oh sorry, I didn't mean to... A- Al- Alex! ALEX! ITS HIM, ITS FREAKING HIM!" Cyn yelled. She bumped into the first suspect, Kayaba Akihiko. Cyn was a shy girl, but would forget about that if Alex was being a "bad" brother. She is also type of girl that goes Fan Girl Crazy for game creators, but mostly is calm.

"Yes, it's me little girl, Kayaba Akihiko, the game creator of the first SAO."

"Stop lying, he's probably just a fa- oh, my, god it's him, it's really him!" Alex stood in amassment, the legendary Kayaba Akihiko was right in front of him, but how was the question. A few years ago it was reported his body was never found but a hypothesis states that he fried his own brain killing himself but no one knows for sure. Some people have spread rumors that he is dead, but his soul was connected to SAO.

"Allison, ITS HIM!" Alex shouted .

"I know!" Allison screamed back. Allison and Alex hugged each other laughing also glad that they found Kayaba, but then noticed they were hugging, and tried leaning in for a kiss. Alex's nervousness took over, he blushed and pushed Allison away. Alex walked away backwards. Allison blushed and then cried sofly.

"Uhh... Well anyways, Kayaba, WERE YOU THE ONE WHO HACKED SAO2?" Cyn screamed into Kayaba's ears also grabbing his collar.

"NO! Also I think you destroyed my ear drum!" Kayaba exclaimed pushing Cyn away.

"How should I be able to trust you!?"

"Well, cause like I told Kirito, SAO's mission is OVER!" With those words silence followed. Cyn had nothing to say, Allison was still crying, and Alex was somewhere in those woods or he logged out. With nothing to say, Cyn un sheathed her scythe, and stabbed it into Kayaba's head.

"No one who is terrible enough to make a game like that, should ever be allowed to live." Cyn had just made sure Kayaba was dead. With that they were off to their second suspect.


	4. Appearances

Alex is a 15 year old kid, brown hair covering his right eye, dark chocolate brown eyes, and a tan skin. He is a leader, and would never leave anyone behind unless he really had too. Even then, he would still risk his life for that one sole person. Alex also is growing to like Allison as shown in chapter 3.

Cyn is Alex's younger sister, but kind of like Al from the Fullmetal Alchemist, she was taller. She is a shy girl, only ever coming to stage to either greet a game creator or to smack her big brother. She has long chocolate brown hair, her eyes are an ocean blue, and she is a fighter.

Allison is the brothers' friend. She has a crush on Alex. She almost never admits it but as we saw in chapter 3, she showed it, big time. She also fixes whatever Alex or Cyn breaks. She is a "fixer".

IN GAME APPEARANCES:

Alex in game has a white version of Kirito's Coat of Midnight called "Coat of Sunlight". He has a copy of Kirito's sword Elucidator and also a copy of his Dark Repulser. He is training to get a tie or further than the reaction time of Kirito so that he can get the dual wielding skill.

Cyn was a girl with a dark black hair and a light red for her eyes. She looks very intimidating, but her shyness carries on. She has a Red coat called the Blood Coat. and a legendary scythe called Death's Scythe, she also is a great cook.

Allison has a blue coat called Coat of The Seas. She has a regular Iron Sword for fighting but can create weapons out of anything. She had pink hair, and blue eyes. She was usually the one getting all of the jobs done since Alex and Cyn always were arguing. She is basically the back-up leader.


	5. The Make Up

Chapter 5: The Make up

_Gosh where is he, he should be here, come on Alex I really want to see you again._ Allison was starting to get worried. She was looking for Alex everywhere, but he wasn't to be found. He wasn't in the game anywhere nor inside the house.

_What's happening to me, were just friends, nothing else, but this feeling in my gut, it's telling me something._ Alex was crying, crying that he can't find the strength to love Allison, crying that he was probably worrying everyone to death. A few minutes later Cyn was walking in the fields of the local park. She heard crying, one she's heard before, the crying of her big brother Alex. Allison was right next to her, also hearing this crying, but never heard it before, and then she saw Alex, sitting with his hands on his knees, crying next to the tree.

"Alex, I, I, I'm sorry I..."

"Shut up."

"Look I know I've done some things but it doesn't give you a right to treat me like that and-" In a flash, Alex's lips were touching Allison's, his arms wrapped around her waist, holding her tightly. His embrace was enough, enough to make Allison happy, but the kiss was more than heaven to her. It was like dancing on clouds. Then Alex let go and he unlocked his lips. Alex smiled, wiped his tears and started heading home. Allison was speechless, she stood there with her eyes wide open her, brain still processing what happened.

Alex went home and logged in to SAO 2. Now trying to find his second suspect.

-Sorry for this chapter being so short, I kinda couldn't find anything to write about,

Your Fellow Author, Jemusu Rei or Alex The Singer.


End file.
